Cellphone
by ashureechan
Summary: A short drabble I wrote. Allen attempts to teach the ever grumpy Kanda how to use a simple cellphone device created by the science division for easy communication during missions. Slightly AU but not really. This is NOT a pairing drabble just a short humorous skit I wrote up.


"Che, beansprout, what is this thing?!" Kanda, the raven-haired man, asked the boy sitting across the table from him. Komui had given the boys cellphones that Reever had modified in order for the exorcists to be able to communicate with one-another.

"My name's Allen, and that's a cellphone, Kanda." the white haired boy commented regarding the small electronic device in Kanda's hands.

"Well, it's stupid!" he yelled, trying to bang the item against the table.

"K-kanda, stop that, calm down, you'll break it!" The boy yelled frantically with his hands waving around.

"I don't care!"

"Kanda, would you - just l-let me show you how to use it okay?"

"Che, Whatever."

Allen took the small phone into his palm and pointed at it with his index finger, indicating for Kanda to take note of what the boy was about to say.

"Now Kanda, first you have to make an email. Do you have any idea what you'd like it to be?" The grey-eyed boy asked the rather grumpy man with his hair up in it's usual neat and orderly ponytail.

"You're annoying." Kanda retorted with disgust. He didn't know why he had to spend his time figuring out some useless toy with the one person he despised more than anything. True, he didn't like most people, but Allen got on his nerves more than anyone else; his bubbly personality and cursed hand were probably the most repulsive aspects.

"Okay! _youreannoying_ it is!" the boy said, typing away with a gleeful expression.

"WHAT?!"

"Moving on, now that you have an email let's teach you the basics." he paused and gave the man a whimsical smile. "You see Kanda, this button is used to make new mail." the boy pointed at a small feature on the screen of the phone that was used to set up a new message. "Here! I'll put my own e-mail in here so we can test it out." he chimed, pressing some buttons rapidly as he entered his own email into the receiving portion of the text box.

"Okay, Kanda, you're all set. Now you just need a subject and message." he tilted his head and gave a signature close-eyed smile.

"Whatever." Kanda scoffed and swiped the phone from Allen's hands resentfully.

Typing at a moderate pace he entered a subject before giving the screen a blank stare and tsk'ing with annoyance.

"Hey... beansprout. How do I type a message on this friggin thing?" he asked giving the device a hateful look.

"You just press this button to move down from subject to message content " Allen responded with a nervous look and an awkward grin.

Kanda pressed the button that was specified and watched as the phone did what it was supposed to do. He wasn't one for caring or even wanting to mess with weird new technology and honestly he didn't even know why he was bothering with this. But he assumed if he didn't learn to use it properly and make use of it, Komui, would give him some long lecture about how it was necessary for missions and what not. He rolled his eyes at the phone and began to type.

Slowly he messed around with the keypad and entered a message. He fiddled with the button he had pressed earlier in order to change from subject to content and hit send.

From under the table a small noise could be heard and Allen pulled out his own small, blue, flip phone and pushed the top up with his thumb. In a matter of seconds he had the message and became slightly enraged after reading it.

"BAKANDA! That wasn't very nice!" the boy seethed as he stood up and pressed his hands down upon the table, phone and all.

"What?" Kanda shot a fearsome glare at the boy. He didn't care anymore if he offended the boy or not. He just wanted him to leave him alone for once. He was always running up to him and trying to make friendly; he was almost as annoying as Lavi, or maybe more.

Allen scowled and walked off, mumbling something about eating all the cafeteria's Soba to get revenge.

Kanda simply sat there, stuffed the phone in his pocket, and read over a briefing for the next mission. He'd had enough of the science divisions new inventions, but at least it wasn't Sir Komurin I, II, III, IV, or V. He sighed with relief.


End file.
